Smallville: vengeful beauty
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: A mysterious woman who survived kripton has showed up at the kents, but with the help of Tyler she will reveal a deadly secret the could ruin the Kent family mother and son relationship forever. Rated for violence, language, and a scene of sexually
1. Chapter 1

Earlier...

Before Clark's escape from krypton,

There was another survivor from kryton besides

Clark and his cousin.

There was a vengeful beautiful woman named Victoria

Who hated her sister for stealing Joe-EL away from her,

One day she would get her revenge, Joe-EL got deathly

Sick, then Victoria took advantage.

She walk in his room and undressed,

Joe-EL was unable to see.

"Is that you my dear" he said,

"It is my love" said Victoria with a wicked smile,

She got on top and started to thrust,

Licking his nipples, kissing him very passionately,

Clawing him, thrusting him harder and harder very

Roughly, she started to kiss downwards toward his

Crotch, kissing and licking it passionately, then began

To suck on his groan beginning to have oral sex

Joe-EL recognized it was not his wife,

"You get out of my room!" He commanded

"As you wish" said Victoria stabbing him in the heart.

She left the room and escaped from krypton to earth

There was someone she was looking for there.

Meanwhile in smallville

Clark was coming home from school

"Hi mom" Clark greeted his mom

"Hello Clark how was your day", Martha asked

"Not so good, we have this new student

His name is Tyler. He got suspended on his first day", Clark said

"Really? How come?" Martha asked again

"He punched out our principle and has sex with a

Cheerleader", Clark answered

"I hope they don't let him back in school" said Martha

"Me too mother" said Clark.

At that instead they both saw a meteor

Fly over and hit the field,

"What do think that was " said martha

"Probably nothing" Replied Clark.

As the meteor hit it set a shock

Wave in smallivillie, as Victoria came out

She said "so it begins".

Back in a bar

Tyler was getting drunk,

"Who's to pay for this" said the bartender

"You are" yelled Tyler,

As soon as the bartender came for him,

A mysterious woman came into the bar,

"Is there a problem?" She asked

He looked at her and said "this boy can't pay",

She spoke again saying" let me buy him a drink

It's on me".

"You Tyler" she asked

"Ya I'm Tyler who the fuck wants to know"

He yelled,

"I've been looking for you I need your help"

She said.

"Really, what the fuck for".

He said again,

"Do you know a Clark Kent"

She said,

"Ya I know him and his mother Martha"

He replied.

She pulled him close said to him

"I'm going to tell you a little secret",

She whispered,

As he got another drink he said back,

"I'm listening".


	2. Chapter 2

One day Martha was out working,

When she saw a boy and a woman,

Where coming here way.

"May I help you" ask Martha

"We're here for Clark" said Tyler

"What do you want Clark for?" Martha asked

Then Tyler whispered something in her ear.

Martha was in shock in what she heard,

"I'll never tell him that" Martha shouted,

"Then we'll prepare this in combat,

If I win I reveal your secret, but if you

Win I'll kept that secret sealed"

Then he went on his way,

Martha didn't know anything about combat,

But she didn't have a choice this time.

When Clark got home he saw that his mother

Was troubled about something,

"Hey mom what's wrong" he asked

"Tyler was here with a woman, does the name

Victoria ring a bell?" Martha asked,

"No mom, what's going on" asked Clark

"Nothing, I have to go out but I will be back"

Then she left the house.

She got to were Tyler and Victoria wanted her too,

"I'm here, what do you want" Martha said.

Tyler threw a knife on the ground and he had one

Of his own, "now we fight to the death" yelled Tyler.

As Martha picked up the knife, Tyler jumped at her

With a cutting blow, and Martha had a serious cut on side,

"Come on you bitch, you can do better than that" yelled Tyler

Kicking her in the face. Martha was on the ground seriously

Wounded, Tyler took her head and hit it against a rock,

Martha was almost out as she was bleeding all over.

Tyler grabbed her by the hair and went for the kill,

Martha grabbed the knife a jabbed in his neck then pulled

It out, with blood squirting out of Tyler's neck he dropped

To the ground dead.

" Now you keep your promise" said a weaken Martha,

"Yes you'll have my silence" said Victoria in anger,

As Martha went home she mended her wounds, and was

Hoping that Clark wouldn't find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Martha was relieved the next morning

Since the nightmare was gone,

She saw Clark here son coming home

She ran out and hugged him she was

Free at last, but when suddenly Victoria

Show up with a round of applause,

Martha Didn't know what was going to happen

Victoria spoke saying "nobody beats me the end Martha

And I know I promised to keep my mouth shut, but guess

What Martha I lied!"

With Martha in shock

Victoria spoke to Clark saying,

"Clark! Martha is not your mother, I'm

Your mother Clark".

Clark then look down at Martha saying,

"Is it true mother"

Martha wept because

She couldn't hide the truth,

Clark ran into the house

In disbelief.

Martha was weighed down

For her son was being taken away

And soon Clark Kent would be no more,

As Clark came out he stood by Victoria,

He said "goodbye mother"

Then ripped off Victoria's head

Splattering blood all over Martha, then Clark was coming toward Martha,

Grabbed her head saying

"I love you mom then kiss her check;

then snapped her neck,

Then Martha woke up sweeting.

She was relieved it was a dream,

Clark came in from school

"Hi mom" Clark greeted her

"Hello Clark how was day" Martha asked,

"Not so good there is this new guy Tyler,

got suspended on his first day in school " Clark replied,

Martha screamed!

As she was relieving the nightmare,

As she was stuck on the same day Thursday January 1, 2018

Victoria smiled as his real mom got her vengeance

On Joe-El and turned her son into a killer

Just like her.

THE END


End file.
